


【猫片】红子

by Kerio



Category: Wasted Land (Japan TV series)
Genre: Amami Yuki, F/M, Takenouchi Yukata
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerio/pseuds/Kerio





	【猫片】红子

管家把红子的饭盆放在小窝旁，对柜子上喊：“妹妹啊，来吃饭了。”

没反应。兵头的卧室里也不见她，花园甚小，窗户外没有她的迹象。管家转身，右小腿后一沉，像裹了小毛毯。红子的耳朵挨在管家裤腿上，四只爪爪顺势踏在管家灰拖鞋上。

“怎么不吃饭呢？”

管家准备把她抱下来，红子在干净的地上翻出肚皮。

“唉，女孩子还是爱美。”

梳子在红子肚子上轻柔地破开埋藏的毛结。红子抬起下巴，梳子从善如流，然后是背部，不可轻忽的尾巴。管家托着她的下颌挠挠，手掌感觉她的头部放松的重量。梳子仿佛沾满五月晴日下午的云，红子已在管家膝上睡着。

兵头进门，自脱了外套和帽子挂好。最近管家多了一个需要服侍的，她在饭点前总要梳梳毛，两宗大事叠加工作量非同小可，兵头不愿跟一只猫计较。

红子听见兵头进门，遁入饭厅门后，一眼看不到的地方。管家把梳下的毛球丢进垃圾桶，解下沾满毛的围裙，洗手布菜。红子闻见香气，门背后发出轻柔的喵声。

兵头问管家：“她还没吃饭？”

管家说：“早就盛好了，先梳了毛。”一面把红子抱到另一边。

红子看了自己的饭盆，转身向兵头这边端端正正坐下，尾巴遮住两只前爪，不吃不动也不叫。管家叹气，替她把饭端到兵头桌下。红子走过来，低头吃她的小份食。

饭后兵头看报纸，管家坐在另设的桌椅后记账本。兵头边剪报边问道：

“井田，你老是把猫叫做妹妹啊，妹儿的，为什么？”

“哈哈哈，一把年纪老头子这么叫，是有点肉麻。”

“我只是好奇。”

“都说女人像猫，糟老头子我当年还能折腾的时候，就有过跟这个小家伙一样的小女朋友，她的小名就叫妹妹。头发老是不听话，人也野，她的手啊，又软又不规矩。这么多年了，总觉得她从未离开我左右。家里的梳子有时莫名不见，我就给她再买一把。”

兵头无意引动管家伤心事，又不可解，故沉默。

“不过这个小的，”管家指指靠垫上的红子，“跟她还是不太一样。很多事啊，似是而非，说不清楚。”

兵头因见管家理账，忽然想起一件事。

“前几天我衣柜里为什么突然多了几身女装？”

“有人要穿啊。”

“我又没有女朋友。”

“这种事儿您听我的准没错，别等到我这个时候再后悔。”

红子的耳朵抽动，兵头抬手搓搓她耳尖上的绒毛。

门外邮差的自行车铃声响，管家去开邮箱。

兵头问：“从老家寄来的吗？”

管家微笑：“寄给我的。真的白天莫说人，说就来了。”

兵头意外，“就是你刚刚说的那个人？”

“是啊。”

“你不是说她已经……”

“她丈夫两年前去世，我们才又开始联系。”

兵头不想再说什么了。

“信里还有她的近照，您要看看吗？”

“您珍藏着吧。”

晚些时候兵头泡在浴缸里出神许久，回头看到门外人影，以为是管家，便说：

“帮我把卧室桌上的红酒拿进来。”

人影荡开。片刻浴室门打开一个缝，红酒瓶和酒杯放在浴室地上。兵头皱眉，好歹拿个托盘放着，井田最近真有些倚老卖老了。

门外一只纤长白手拉上门，裙摆溜进兵头的卧室。兵头擦着头发回到卧室，把杯瓶放回桌面，红子在他枕头上蜷卧。兵头关严衣柜门，坐在床边，另拉了一个靠垫枕着胳膊。神思松落的兵头很快闭上眼睛，红子的碧眼儿看定他睡熟，跳下地走回自己的窝。


End file.
